Back to December (lyrics)
For more information about the song itself, see Back to December Story "Back to December" addresses a first for me, in that I've never apologized to someone in a song before. In the good, or bad, or the apology, the person I wrote the song for deserves this. This is about somebody who was incredible to me, just perfect to me in a relationship, and I was really careless with him, so these are the words that I would say to him -- that he deserves to hear. Lyrics I'm so glad you made time to see me. How's life? Tell me how's your family. I haven't seen them in a while. You've been good, busier than ever, We small talk, work and the weather, Your guard is up, and I know why. Because the last time you saw me Is still burned in the back of your mind. You gave me roses, and I left them there to die. So this is me swallowing my pride Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night." And I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right. I go back to December all the time. These days, I haven't been sleeping, Staying up, playing back myself leavin'. When your birthday passed and I didn't call. Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times, I watched you laughing from the passenger side And realized I loved you in the fall. And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye". So this is me swallowing my pride Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night." And I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind I go back to December all the time. I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile, So good to me, so right And how you held me in your arms that September night, The first time you ever saw me cry. Maybe this is wishful thinking, Probably mindless dreaming, But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right. I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't. So if the chain is on your door, I understand. But this is me swallowing my pride Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night." And I go back to December... It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right. I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind I go back to December all the time. All the time. External link *Taylor's official website for the album Category:Lyrics Category:2010 songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift